


Follow Your Heart

by TheEmeraldGirl23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curse Breaking, Dare, F/F, Flashback, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Short One Shot, Wedding, Word Count: 1.000-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldGirl23/pseuds/TheEmeraldGirl23
Summary: Kiyoko was supposed to marry Daichi, but an unexpected interruption occurred at their wedding.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 23





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! does not belong to me, nor am I getting anything monetary from writing fanfiction, I'm just doing this for fun. Haikyuu!! belongs to Production I.G., Toho, Haruichi Furudate, and their respective teams. I'm just using the characters and the world.

Shimizu Kiyoko was standing at the altar, today was her wedding to Sawamura Daichi. 

_"How did this happen?"_ She thought. 

She remembered back to her third year of high school. She had recruited a beautiful blonde first year to be the manager of the volleyball club after she left. 

"Hello, I'm Yachi Hitoka, treat me well, " She said. 

"Hey, I'm Shouyou Hinata, " he said. 

"Nice to meet you, " Yachi replied. 

"Hopefully you found the right person, Kiyoko, " Daichi said. 

"I might not know much about volleyball now, but just watch, " Yachi said. 

The rest of the team was practicing. Yachi and Kiyoko were on the sideline, but Kiyoko couldn't ignore the fact that Yachi's presence was soothing. 

"Hey, you're really nice and cute too, " Yachi said, slightly blushing. 

"Umm, thank you, " Kiyoko said. 

Practice finished and coach Ukai gathered the team to talk about the upcoming game. Kiyoko looked over to see that Yachi was quite frazzled. She tapped her shoulder. Yachi turned to face her. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kiyoko whispered in her ear. 

"Thank you, " Yachi whispered back. 

The rest of the team went home, but of course, Hinata and Kageyama stayed to practice more. Kiyoko was about to leave also but then stayed to watch them, Yachi stayed too. 

"Can you toss us some ball?" Hinata asked. 

"You're asking me?" Yachi asked pointing to herself. 

"Yeah, you're going to be the new manager aren't you?" Hinata asked. 

"Sure am, " Yachi said. 

She walked over and started tossing balls for Kageyama to set and Hinata to spike. Safe to say Kiyoko was captivated from the moment she met Yachi, but only a few days after she met her, she started feeling this pain in her heart every time she stood close to her. She forced herself to stand on the other side of the court from her. Yachi couldn't say she didn't feel this pain too, it was this kind of unspoken agreement. The rest of the team gave them weird looks. 

"Why are you standing so far apart?" Sugawara asked. 

"That's none of your business, " Kiyoko yelled from across the court. 

"If you say so, but you know you have to stand close to turn the scoreboard, right, " He said. 

"Yeah, " Yachi yelled from across the court this time. 

"Well, we're playing a practice game, so, " he said. 

"Oh, right, " Kiyoko said as she walked closer to the middle. 

The pain was unbearable, but she had to endure it. Both of them had to.

"How are you today?" Yachi asked. 

"I've had better days, " Kiyoko said, clenching her chest. 

They watched the game and the left side was winning, but Kiyoko couldn't pay attention, she would only turn it when someone reminded her. At least Yachi paid more attention, despite the pain both of them were feeling in their hearts. The game finished and the side with Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Asahi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya won. It was the side Kiyoko had. They went home and Kiyoko and Yachi went to research the pain in their hearts. It turned out they had a rare curse that only happens every one hundred years. The Curse of Two Hearts, it affects two forbidden lovers from ever having the chance to be together because the pain they both feel will limit how close they can be to each other. The only way that it can be broken is if the two affected truly move on from each other. 

_"But we're not lovers, so why?" Kiyoko thought._

Every day they had to stay far apart from each other, just so they could be in the same room. During practice, they would stand on the other side of the court from each other, and in games, Yachi would sit in the stands while Kiyoko was on the sideline, given only one manager can be on the court during games. One day during a qualifier game Daichi asked a really weird question. 

"Hey, Kiyoko, if we make it to Nationals, can I marry you? Not now but maybe at the end of University, " Daichi said. 

"Sure, " Kiyoko replied impulsively. 

"Wait? Yes?" Daichi questioned.

"Yeah, " Kiyoko replied. 

"Damn, Daichi, wow, you got the stubborn Kiyoko to agree to marry you, " Tanaka said. 

"Only if you make it to nationals, " Kiyoko reminded them. 

"I'll be sure to make it there, " Daichi said.

Surely enough, the won the qualifying tournament and made it to nationals. A promise is a promise. 

_"So that's how I got here, "_ Kiyoko thought, looking at all the filled chairs. 

Everyone from the team was there, all except one. 

_"No wonder she isn't here, "_ She thought again.

The pastor started reading and Kiyoko turned back to face Daichi. She noticed that he stole glances at Sugawara. 

_"What happened between them, "_ Kiyoko questioned in her head. 

"Do you Sawamura Daichi take Shimizu Kiyoko as your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor questioned. 

"I do, " Daichi answered sweetly, looking into Kiyoko's eyes. 

"Do you Shimizu Kiyoko take Sawamura Daichi as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked. 

"I…" Kiyoko said but started feeling a heavy pain in her chest. 

_"No!! Why?" Kiyoko thought._

Kiyoko clutched the altar as she fell to her knees. Everybody looked to her then the aisle to see none other than Yachi Hitoka in a floral pattern dress, holding a book in her hands. 

"I object, " She yelled out. 

"Yachi?" Daichi questioned. 

Before she could say anything she also fell to her knees. 

_"This damn curse, "_ Yachi thought. 

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Kageyama asked as he walked over with Hinata to bring Yachi back up to her feet. 

"I thought you said you couldn't come because you had to study for a test, " Hinata said. 

"Well, I finished studying, " Yachi said.

"Then why are you holding a book?" Kageyama asked.

"This is for something else, " Yachi said. 

"What? You came all the way here from University, for this?" Hinata asked, pointing to the book. 

"Yes, in fact, I think I figured out another way to break the curse, " Yachi said. 

"Curse?" Kageyama questioned. 

"Yachi and I were inflicted by a curse, that's why we had to stand so far apart from each other, " Kiyoko said as she got up.

"What kind of curse?" Daichi asked.

"The Curse of Two Hearts, " Kiyoko said. 

"Since high school?" Daichi asked. 

"Yes, since my third year, but we really didn't see each other outside practice and we might go to the same university but we were in different programs, so we rarely saw each anyway, plus the age difference," Kiyoko said. 

"That might be true, but you never seemed to really move on, " Yachi said. 

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. 

"We still have that pain in our hearts when we are close together, isn't that right?" Yachi asked. 

"Yeah, that's right, " Kiyoko said. 

"There's another way, instead of moving on there's a way to break the curse that's the opposite of that, " Yachi said. 

"What?" Kageyama asked. 

"Here, " Yachi said handing the book to him. 

"Read the fine print, " Yachi continued. 

"There's another way to break The Curse of Two Hearts, if the couple manages to get close enough to kiss each other without having the pain overtake them, the curse will be broken, " Kageyama read. 

"Well, it's good to try, I kind of warmed up to Sugawara anyway, " Daichi said. 

"Then why did you say you wanted to marry me?" Kiyoko asked.

"Someone on the team dared me, I won't say who, " Daichi said.

"It was probably Nishinoya, right?" Kiyoko said, pointing to the short libero. 

"You don't have to expose me like that, " Nishinoya said.

"So it was you, " Kiyoko said. 

"I thought it was all in fun, I didn't think you would take it seriously, " Nishinoya said. 

"I keep my promises and I did think it was serious, " Kiyoko said. 

"I'm sorry, just get your girl, " Nishinoya said.

"Yeah, " Daichi said. 

Kiyoko walked closer to Yachi and the pain was terrible, but she endured it. She was almost there but she fell again, but Yachi caught her. 

"I've got you, " Yachi said. 

"Thank you, " Kiyoko said, but still feeling the pain. 

"It hurts, " Yachi said. 

"It really does, " Kiyoko said. 

Yachi leaned in to kiss Kiyoko and she endured the pain to meet her lips to hers. 

"The pain is gone, " Kiyoko said. 

"Yeah, I don't feel it anymore, " Yachi said. 

"Yaay!" The crowd yelled and celebrated. 

Kageyama kissed Hinata and Daichi left the stage to kiss Sugawara. 

"Wow!" Kiyoko commented. 

"Well, love is love, " Yachi said. 

"Yeah, " Kiyoko said, kissing her junior again. 

"Everything is just like it should be, " Yachi said. 

"Yes, it is, " Kiyoko said. 

Kiyoko left with Yachi and Daichi left with Sugawara. As it should be. 


End file.
